Hero Time/Transcript
(Petra is sleeping on the couch, Olivia is reading a book, Jesse is tossing and catching an orange, Lukas is munching on an apple, and Axel is striking a flint and steel just to see the spark.) Lukas: I think I'm gonna go outside. Maybe building might take my mind off these weird stone.. Things. (He walks out the door and lays down a pink wool block. Out of nowhere, the building suddenly speeds up, and the Reuben statue is completed in a matter of seconds.) What the...? (goes back inside) Jesse: (looks over at Lukas) Something up? You were gone for, like, five seconds. (begins unknowingly floating above her beanbag) Lukas: Um, Jesse...? Look down. Jesse: O...kay... (looks down and screams a little before landing back on the beanbag) What was that?! Ivor: (runs into the room) What's going on?! Petra: (snaps awake) Huh? What? Wuzzgoinon?! Jesse: I just floated for a little bit. Petra: O... Kay... Am I dreaming? Ivor: No. Jesse is beginning to be changed by her stone's power. I watched you build, Lukas, and it is happening to you as well. If my research is correct, the stones will gradually become a part of all of you. Olivia: They will? Ivor: Yes. They will connect themselves to your being. Axel: Cool! Ivor: Yes, cool indeed. (walks away) Jesse: I'm gonna go lie down a bit... (walks upstairs to her bedroom) Olivia: Well, that was certainly... Strange. I think I'll go work on that machine I've been building. Petra: Cool. I'm going out spider-killing. Axel, wanna come? Axel: Heck yeah, I do!? Petra: Awesome, let's go! (Petra and Axel, sword and TNT in hand respectively, run out the door as Olivia heads to her laboratory. She presses a sequence of buttons, and the iron doors open. Olivia walks into the lab and over to a chest. Taking out some repeaters, some slime blocks, redstone dust, and comparators. She then walks over to a contraption and places a repeater, some dust, and a slime block. Suddenly, she speeds up and begins building in a very advanced manner. After everything is gone, she climbs back down and stares at it.) Olivia: How did I even know how to build that way... It's like my hands just took control... (walks out of her lab) (Meanwhile, Petra and Axel are fighting.) Petra: (She leaps into the air, spins a few times, then slices through four spiders with her sword) What was that? Axel: Pretty darn cool, that's what it was! Petra: Yeah! (She continues fighting, and Axel manages to pick up a tree and throws it at the spiders, killing them.) When did you know how to do that?! Axel: I dunno. It just happened, I guess. Petra: Cool. C'mon, let's head back. (She and Axel start walking back to the temple.) So, ya think that stuff Ivor was talking about is happening to us? Axel: Probably. Petra: Yeah. (The episode ends with the two walking back to the temple.) Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fan Games